cc_fanmadefandomcom-20200214-history
The Mysterious Box
The Mysterious Box is the second case of the game. Case Background The victim was a businessman named Jonathan Brooke, who was found stabbed in his living room. The killer was a housekeeper named Jenny Francisco. Jonathan wanted a new housekeeper, and he has found middle-age woman name Jenny, He hire her to be a housekeeper in his house. Later Jenny has found a box, and when she open a box, inside it contains the photos one. After than, Jonathan has entered the room, while Jenny see a photograph in a box. He cursed her. Jenny grabbed cutter and stabbed him. Victim Jonathan Brooke (found stabbed in his living room) Murder Weapon Cutter Killer Jenny Francisco Suspects *Muhammad Burj (Victim's friend) Age: 52 SP. 2, 4, 5 *Jenny Francisco (Housekeeper) Age: 57 SP. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 *Calamine Brooke (Victim's sister) Age: 34 SP. 1, 3, 4, 5 *Tamarind Glister (Neighbour) Age: 29 SP. 1, 2, 4 *Hydra Xylo (Banker) Age: 26 SP. 2, 4 Killer's Profile *The killer is a femele. *The killer has asthma. *The killer is 6' 0'' ''tall. *The killer is in contact with dollar bills. *The killer wears a hat. Crime Scenes *Jonathan's Living Room *Corridor. *Playground. *Sofa *Storeroom. *Bag Shop. Steps '''Chapter 1' *Investigate Jonathan's Room. (Clues: Victim's Body, Bloody Rag, Business Card) *Autopsy Victim's Body.(18:00:00) *Examine Bloody Rag. (Result: Hair) *Analyze Hair. (12:00:00) *Examine Business Card. (Result: Fingerprint) *Examine Fingerprint. (Result: Muhammad's Fingerprint) *Talk to Muhammad Burj about his busniess. *Investigate Corridor. (Clue: Pile of Clothes) *Examine Pile of Clothes. (Result: Cleaner Solution) *Examine Cleaner Solution. (Result: Fingerprint) *Analyze Fingerprint. (06:00:00) *Ask the housekeeper about cleaner solution. *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Playground. (Clues: Broken CCTV Camera, Torn Photo) *Examine Broken CCTV Camera (Result: CCTV Camera) *Analyze CCTV Camera. (12:00:00) *Examine Torn Photo. (Result: Family Photo) *Examine Family Photo. (Result: Signature) *Analyze Signature. (01:00:00) *Talk to Calamine Brook about her brother's death. *Interrogate the neightbour about the murder. *Investigate Sofa. (Clue: Footprint) *Analyze Footprint. (06:00:00) *Talk to Hydra Xylo about his boss. *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Check up on Jenny Francisco. *Investigate Storeroom. (Clues: Round Box, Wallet, Torn Paper) *Examine Round Box. (Result: Torn Photograph) *Examine Torn Photograph. (Result: Photograph) *Analyze Photograph. (06:00:00) *Question Calamine Brooke about photograph. *Talk to Tamarind Glister. *Examine Wallet. (Result: Dollar Bill) *Analyze Dollar Bill. (12:00:00) *Examine Torn Paper. (Result: Cash Receipt) *Talk to the banker about his enterprise. *Investigate Bag Shop (Clue: Bloody Cutter) *Examine Bloody Cutter. (Result: Blood) *Analyze Blood. (12:00:00) *Talk to Muhammad Burj. *Investigate Jonathan's Living Room. (Clue: Book) *Examine Book. (Result: Fabric) *Analyze Fabric (12:00:00) *Arrest Killer. *Go to Additional Investigation. (No stars) Additional Investigation *See Hydra Xylo is doing. *Investigate Bag Shop. (Clue: Metal Box) *Examine Metal Box. (Result: Necklace) *Give the necklace back to Hydra. (Reward: Burger) *Calamine needs your help. *Investigate Sofa. (Clue: Tablet Computer) *Examine Tablet Computer. (Result: Unlocked Tablet Computer) *Analyze Tablet Computer (06:00:00) *Sent the tablet computer back to Calamine. (Reward: Elegent Hat, Housekeeper Dress) *Check up on Huhammed Burj. *Investigate Playground. (Clue: Torn Paper) *Examine Torn Paper. (Result: Deed) *Examine Deed. (Result: Message) *Give his deed back to Muhammad. (Reward: 18,000 Coins) *Investigate Next Case. (1 star) Category:Cases Category:Fortune Town